


Searing Cold/Heat

by litakelly



Series: Captain Canary [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, First Time, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: What I’d like to think would’ve happened between these two cuties if they’d had more time together





	1. Chapter 1

Sara and Leonard sat on the floor leaning against the side of Sara’s bed in her room on the Waverider. They’d been playing poker for the last hour, spending half the time trading glances and innuendos. It was a fairly regular occurrence for them, but tonight something was different and the tension felt heavier in the air. Finally Leonard dropped one of those many walls he’d built to protect his heart. Leaving himself exposed and fixing her with a knowing look, he’d metaphorically shown his hand leaving Sara to make the next move.  
  
She hesitated for just a moment, then surged forward to kiss him. When Leonard drops his cards to cup her cheek, he returns the kiss with a heat you’d never expect from someone with a moniker like ‘Captain Cold’. Sara thinks how at a certain point intense cold begins to feel like burning heat. _Searing,_ she thinks, it’s then she decides she should’ve known that steely gaze would be a prelude to such intensity. Leonard Snart never went in for half measures, always thinking five steps ahead, executing each plan with calculating precision. This attention to detail wasn’t lost on Sara’s every physical response, gauging her reactions and adjusting till he has her panting helplessly.  
  
Sara begins to frantically tug at his black long sleeve shirt, needing more skin to skin contact. Leonard effortlessly unbuckles her bra from behind her and rucks up her tank top to remove both in one fluid move, then tugs the back of his collar to pull his shirt up and over his head within a matter of seconds. Sara hums appreciatively at his efficiency and runs her nails up his back, eliciting a satisfied groan from somewhere deep in Leonard’s throat. His hands splay against her back drawing her nearer still to kiss and nibble at her neck making Sara pant and tilt her head back to give him more room. Then she grows impatient and begins rolling her hips against his pelvis, running her fingers through his short hair, loving the mixture of sensations. Sara manages to order breathily, “pants...off... now” at Leonard, and he tilts his head to lean against her shoulder while quickly divesting them both of any remaining clothes. Sara quickly leans back to dig something out of her go bag lying next to the bed and leans back pressing a condom into Leonard’s hand. He smirks knowingly, “love a girl who comes prepared” he utters roughly with no small amount of mischief in his voice, “but I have other plans first.” _He always has a plan_ she thinks as he puts the condom aside and moves down her body, teasing kisses down her stomach, hips and thighs.  
  
Leonard is now resting between her parted legs, massaging her thighs as he noses down to just where she wants him. Sara is panting lightly, gripping the sheet beside her with one hand and slipping the other onto the back of his head to run against his short hair in encouragement.  
  
“Mmmmm” she sighs, as he begins the slow and torturous process of thoroughly exploring her wet heat, sweeping every inch like he’s casing a target. He then begins to alternate lapping at her folds and sucking on her clit before introducing those long dexterous fingers. Sara groans and claws at his scalp as he torturously builds up her orgasm always alternating and drawing her back before she can climax. Finally he has mercy on her, crooking his fingers up to hit just the right spot while sucking on her clit and she keens as her orgasm tears through her. He works her through the aftershocks then pants against her leg. He looks up at her, brows drawn in question, and she groans and pulls him up to kiss her.  
  
“Damn Leonard, if I’d known how good you are at that I would’ve put you to work ages ago,” Sara smirks and begins kissing his neck.  
  
Leonard hums, “some surprises are worth the wait, mmm,” he groans as she sucks at his neck and begins stroking him.  
  
“Well, I think I’m done waiting,” she murmurs before drawing him in for a deep kiss. Leonard leans back then to retrieve the condom and quickly slips it on. He aligns himself above her, then coaxes her leg up over his hip. Sara lines him up at her entrance then runs her hand up his side and over his shoulder appreciatively, a small private smile playing on her lips. Then she pulls him in to kiss her as he slowly pushes in. Leonard groans tightly with controlled effort, and Sara gasps, then groans as she adjusts to the welcome intrusion. He builds a slow gentle rhythm that has her aching for more, until she pushes his shoulder so that she can climb atop him. Drawing his hands up to pin above his head and lacing their fingers together, she rides him with a strong steady undulating of her hips, grinding her pelvis against his in a torturously slow rhythm.  
  
Leonard begins to rock up into her until he’s hitting just that right spot that makes her lose focus and seizes the opportunity to flip them over again. He cups the side of her jaw tangling his fingers in the hair behind her ear with his left hand, and with his right hand grips her thigh to hold at just the right angle to drive into her deeply with unerring accuracy. _No detail lost on that mind,_ she thinks briefly before losing all thought to pleasure. He’s panting shallowly above her now, eyes screwed shut with focus and the need to hold off orgasm just a little longer. Sara would gladly ride this out all night long, but wants even more to see him give up his last remaining control and cool composure. She begins to squeeze him rhythmically and roll her hips on each thrust, moaning and digging her nails into his back.  
  
Soon Leonard is a panting, grunting mess atop her, his eyes weakly fluttering open and his brow drawing together as he squints down at her, concentrating on her face like it’s the only thing keeping him from combusting at any moment. She gazes back at him with hooded eyes and gives him a shaky nod, then pulling him down for a kiss. Murmuring against his lips, “come on Leonard, let it all go.” His breath stutters for a moment, then he drives into her with a couple last panting thrusts and comes with a low groan and slowly collapses. Sara just runs her nails soothingly up and down his back as he slowly returns to himself.  
  
Once his breathing slows he lifts his face from where it had been buried in her neck, eyes still closed he leans down to rest his forehead against hers before she tilts her mouth up to kiss him. He kisses back slowly, then gently extricates himself to flop back next to her on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

They lay there for a few minutes just catching their breaths and staring at the ceiling.  
  
“Well, that was...” Sara searched for the right word, “...unexpected.”  
  
Leonard snorted a short laugh, “hey, you kissed me, I was just following your lead.”  
  
Sara smirked and turned her head to give him a face, only to meet his eyes already watching her thoughtfully. She would’ve blushed under the scrutiny, but Sara didn’t blush anymore. She simply began to study every other part of his face without meeting those... frankly, beautiful eyes.

“I suppose this complicates things...” he muttered somewhat quietly, waiting to gauge her response.  
  
“I don’t know,” Sara stretched, “only if we let it,” she finished, smirking back at him. “I can be an adult about this if you can,” she teased.  
  
“Hmmm, ‘being an adult’ not sure I like the sound of that,” he teased back then laid his hand of his chest adding, “although I will admit I’m nothing if not a professional.” Leonard gave her his signature smirk and she couldn’t help but roll over to rest partially on his chest.  
  
He gazed at her a little longer before brushing back a strand of her hair. She began to eye him suspiciously.  
  
“Well don’t you look like the cat that got the canary,” she teased him questioningly.  
  
“Hmm, not sure I’ve ever been called a cat before, but in this instance I’m glad I caught the canary, so to speak,” he beamed even harder looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
“Ha ha, very funny” she rolled her eyes before his hand cupped her cheek and pulled her down for a kiss. It was slow and almost chaste, but Sara chose to deepen it, slipping her tongue past his lips. Leonard exhaled slowly and began to breathe a little heavier as the kiss intensified. Soon they began to caress one another and rut leisurely while they kissed. Sara could feel him stiffening beneath her and let out a little pleased noise as he pressed it against her hip. Things were just ramping up when suddenly Gideon’s voice came over the room’s comms speaker.  
  
_I apologize for the interruption Ms Lance, but Captain Hunter is requesting your presence on the bridge._  
  
Sara pulled back quickly in surprise, “jeez Gideon, scared me half to death, can’t you see I’m a little busy here?”  
  
_Yes of course Ms Lance, and how would you recommend I relay that information to Captain Hunter?_ the AI retorted cheekily.  
  
Sara glared up, vaguely at the ceiling, and sighed dramatically. “ _Fine,_ Gideon, tell Rip I’ll be right there,” she glowered.  
  
_Very good Ms Lance, shall I assume the same for you, Mr Snart?_  
  
Leonard closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh through his nose, “Yes, Gideon, I’ll be along shortly as well, tell Rip not to get his _knickers_ in a twist,” he sneered contemptuously.   
  
Sara smirked at Leonard and began to quickly pull her clothes on. Leonard followed suit, attempting to will away the erection that now began to slowly flag. Sara finished dressing then tossed Leonard’s shirt to where he sat on the edge of the bed lacing up the boots he had haphazardly kicked off earlier.  
“I’ll see you out there, yeah?” Sara moved towards the door turning to confirm with him. Leonard gave her a quick nod and returned to his boots. “And hey, maybe later we can... get back to... that uh, card game, we had going...” Sara added suggestively.  
  
Leonard smiled back murmuring huskily, “you know me, always up for cards,” before Sara slipped out into the hallway.


End file.
